


Jack's Temptation by Lutherian.

by Lady_Liz_17



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Liz_17/pseuds/Lady_Liz_17
Summary: What if Jack had given into Lizzie's temptation during that scene with that almost kiss, with Jack being a good man... AU obviously.Please let me know if you'd like more.Word Count: 193.





	Jack's Temptation by Lutherian.

"I'm not a good man darling." Jack said and reaching out, snagged her to him.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie's asked somewhat, slightly breathless against him, "Oh, you know exactly what I'm doing darling", with that she was firmly kissed by him, swaying against him, completely unable to resist him and his charms.

When they eventually broke for air, she found herself resting, her hands on his shoulders, as he held her up against her knees going. "I knew I'd bring you to my side eventually", "What about Will? I still love him.", "Well it was your choice to kiss me, darling" Jack said, drawling.

"Elizabeth, what do you think you are doing?" "Will…" "It's Norrington. What the hell do you think you are doing! What about Will, do you even still love him?" "Of course I still love him; I'm just drawn to him…" Lizzie said, realising Jack was grinning, "Peas in a pod, oh and you still haven't let go of me, darling", Jack said his eyes twinkling, he knew he was winning.

"I've got to get going." Lizzie stumbled away from him, having just been completely unable to resist him.


End file.
